Why Love, Gaara?
by PictureMeBroken
Summary: Akira has recently moved in with her dad and is now being pursued, rather roughly, by one Sasuke Uchiha. In an attempt to get him off her back, she asks her brother and his friends to hook her up with araXOC AU.Rated for language&lemons. Hiatus.
1. GaaraAndSasuke

**after running around reading a few stories, I decided to do this. Still working on my other stories, well two of them anyway, but this is my new fun side-project. So things are different in this story obviously, since It's an AU. If you have any questions on how a certain thing is in this story, which you probably won't since nobody reads any of my stories, but on the off-chance, just leave a review or PM me. **

**Enjoy!**

"Akira-Chan!" Ino called. In the week that she'd been at the school, Ino had taken Akira under her wing. Which was good. It's always good to have a bitchy friend like Ino when guys like Sasuke Uchiha were giving you trouble. "What's up? You look tired. That Uchiha asshole giving you trouble again?" Akira nodded slightly, a few strands of raven hair falling in her face with the motion. She pulled her hand up to swipe them back, revealing eyes the color of a jade pendant.

"Don't worry about it, Ino-Chan. I'm just gonna ask my brother if he'll help me out with a little plan." Akira gave a small smile before hugging her and heading off towards the cafeteria. Once she entered she headed for the back corner where her brother sat with his group of friends. The hoodies and weird contacts kept away a lot of the other students, giving them all free reign to do, well pretty much anything. Deidara and Sasori shifted over to make her room. She smiled at them and took a seat next to her brother. His hood was pulled up, hiding most of his dark brown locks. He smiled at her, cheeks looking odd with his tattooed stitches curling up under his eyes, currently a light green with a red ring and no pupils because of his contacts. "Kakuzu-Kun, I need a favor."

"Oh really? Maybe I can help out, Akira." Deidara purred, putting an arm around her shoulders and pulling her close. Akira laughed and pushed him away. "Alright alright. Still immune to my charm. I'll get you one day, Akira."

"Maybe someday, Deidara, but actually, I need you to…erm, well…" Akira blushed, looking down at the table and almost whispering, "Hook me up with someone." Kisame spit out his water, Itachi looking close to murder as he wiped the water off of his face.

"Wait, wait, wait. You want us to what?" Sasori looked at Akira like she'd grown a second head and Deidara simply gaped at her. Konan smiled knowingly at her.

"This is about that senior who keeps messing with you isn't it?" Kakuzu nodded, his sister already telling him her plan. "So, we hook you up with someone who we know can keep his ass off of you, and your problem is solved, huh, Kii-Chan?" Konan had always been around since Akira was little, always a year younger than her brother, thus never left alone to hang out with his group of friends, and since she moved in with her dad and Kakuzu had become like an older sister. Akira nodded.

"I don't actually care about having a boyfriend, hell he can even see other girls whenever he wants, I just need someone to keep _him_ away from me." Sasori smiled, having regained his composure and thought of a solution to her dilemma.

"I think I know someone who might agree to this little plan of yours." Akira looked over to him hopefully.

"What's his name?"

"Gaara Sabaku."

…

Akira sighed for the umpteenth time since her little lunch with the Akatsuki. That was what her brother and his friends called themselves. Everyone thought that they were a gang when in all actuality they were just a bunch of friends who sat at home playing World of Warcraft and watching old movies in-between games of truth or dare and strip poker. Normal high school students. Sasori insisted that Gaara would be the perfect guy to rid her of her boy troubles. Of course Akira hadn't thought about the fact that Itachi could just tell his little brother to stop until everyone had already voted her into being Gaara's fake girlfriend.

"Akira." A cold voice said. She didn't look up, preferring her knees pulled up to her chest and face hidden in her arms rather than seeing her new boyfriend. Gaara sighed and sat down next to her, leaning against the lockers lined down the walls. "So, Uchiha's giving you trouble?" Akira nodded, sneaking a peak at the tall senior sitting beside her. She almost gasped at how gorgeous he was. Gaara had eyes almost the same color as her's with dark red hair hanging messily around his head and barely hiding a tattoo on his forehead. She pulled her head up, hand reaching up to brush his locks away from the bloody red kanji resting above his left eyebrow.

"Why 'Love?'" She said quietly as he pulled away, turning his head so she couldn't reach his tattoo.

"Long story." She noticed that his voice wasn't as cold as she had initially thought. It was deep and sexy, but sad and angry at the same time. Her brows drew together, wondering why someone so young would have that note to their voice. "Well, if you want help with it, who am I to say no?" He said more to himself than her. He stood up suddenly, reaching a hand down to help her up. She slipped her hand into his grasp and let him pull her up. "If we're going to do this, I'm at least going to do it right. So, for now, you're on your own."

"What do you mean?" Akira drew her eyebrows together again, confused by his mixed signals.

"I mean we aren't together yet. I'll see you tomorrow." Gaara brushed a strand of hair behind her ear before turning on his heel and walking off.

"I think he might just be worse than Sasuke…" Akira muttered, heading towards her next class.

**One more thing I forgot to mention, I'm just going to write this scan over it for anything obvious and post it, so if you see anything just tell me and I'll fix it.**

**-Amy.**


	2. RamenAndWater

**Yes, the second chapter is finished!:D Please don't get mad at me for the ending of this chapter, but I wanted a cliff-hanger.:P **

**Enjoy!**

Akira toyed idly with her pencil as Ino and Sakura rambled beside her. They were sitting in trigonometry waiting for their teacher as usual. Kakashi Hatake was ALWAYS late to class. No exceptions whatsoever.

"Heeeeellloooo." Ino purred as a the door opened to reveal the long, skinny jean clad, legs and hoodie hidden torso of Gaara Sabaku. Gaara left the door open as he walked over to her desk and offered Akira his hand. Sasuke looked away from the window to catch her blush and slip her hand into his. She stood up and he wrapped an arm around her, kissing her on the cheek and tossing a glare in Sasuke's direction before walking out of the classroom, Akira tucked securely at his side. Gaara stopped long enough to swing the door shut with his foot and hear all the not so quiet whispers coming from Akira's trig room. She smirked up at him, letting her arm snake around his waist.

"So, that's how we do this right, Gaara?" Akira smiled as his lips quirked upward slightly. They continued down the hall as any normal couple would, and for a minute, Akira almost thought _'I could get used to this.'_ Of course, who couldn't get used to his strong arms around you, holding you to his chest, his scent flooding your nostrils and his heartbeat a steady rhythm in your head. Akira almost whined as he withdrew his arm and Gaara smirked. She blushed and shook her head, hair falling in her face haphazardly. Gaara made a noise almost like a laugh and reached for her hand, pulling her along behind him as he headed for the cafeteria. First lunch would be starting soon which meant she could see a few of the Akatsuki and maybe her brother if he had skipped fourth period. And have another chance to show Gaara off in front of Ino and Sasuke.

"That is how we do this right actually. Of course, I plan on doing a lot more right with you…" Gaara finished his sentence quietly, making Akira wonder at his intentions for 'dating' her. They entered the cafeteria just as the bell signaling the start of first lunch rang.

"Akira-Chan, I see you have your new hunk of man, ne?" Akira couldn't help but laugh at Deidara's choice of words. Deidara smiled before turning to Gaara. "I don't care how fake the relationship is, don't hurt Akira." Gaara gave a slight inclination of his head before stopping at the Akatsuki's table and wrapping his arms around Akira's waist. She noticed Sasuke walk in and laughed, putting her arms around Gaara's neck as he bent down and pressed his lips to her's. Gaara pulled back, making Akira frown, and asked her what she wanted from the lunch line.

"Hm…Just a bowl of ramen and a bottled water, k?" Gaara nodded and kissed her again, even though Sasuke wasn't really paying attention, before detaching himself and walking off to get their food. As soon as he was out of earshot, Deidara pulled her down beside him and bombarded her with questions.

"What's he like? Is he nice to you? Do you like him? How far have you two gotten? Is he keeping Sasuke away? Does he have a cute ass? Does he make you uncomfortable? Does he-"

"Deidara! One question at a time please." She said, laughing. "He's pretty sweet and kinda detached, but it's okay. Yes, he's perfectly nice to me. I don't know, maybe I kind of like him…" Akira looked away blushing. "Wait a minute, why do you care what his ass is like?" Deidara fell back, only to be caught by a very amused looking Sasori.

"Do you have to yell that so loud, ne?" Deidara righted himself and Sasori took the seat next to his as other Akatsuki members made their way to the back of the cafeteria. "He, him self's pretty cute, but to really know if a guy's worth it, he's gotta have a nice ass, ne." Akira put a hand over her mouth, trying to stifle her laughs as Gaara started back towards their table, a small bowl of ramen in one hand and two bottles of water in the other.

"Deidara, you're so weird." She ruffled his blonde hair lovingly, giggling again as he cursed and fixed his ponytail. Gaara raised an eyebrow, sitting down beside Akira and putting his arms around her waist. Akira picked up the chopsticks next to the bowl and began to eat. She looked up at Gaara who turned away, a small smile on his lips, as she slurped up the noodle hanging down her chin. "You not hungry, Gaara?"

"Not really." Gaara replied. Akira noted that it wasn't an actual 'no' and smiled, scooping up a bite of noodles and holding them up to his lips.

"Eat." Gaara raised an eyebrow, smile gone. "Please?" Akira made puppy dog eyes and Gaara reluctantly opened his mouth, if only to stop the juice from dripping on his thigh. Akira smiled and nibbled on the noodle still hanging out of his mouth. Deidara made gagging sounds and Sasori only shook his, smile playing on his lips. Akira chuckled snuggling into Gaara's chest, and picking up one of the water bottles.

"Well," Deidara said, fake puking over and done with for the moment. "I think I have the answer to one of my questions, ne." Akira blushed and took a drink of her water, content with just being there, instead of thinking about how she felt for Gaara.

…

The lockers shuddered beneath the force of his fist, only inches away from her face. Sasuke leaned in, inhaling deeply and breathing on her ear. "Why do you taunt me, Akira? You know that I want you, and you'd waste your time with that Sabaku bastard. Why do you want to hurt me? I'd never want anything to happen to you, but you're making me angry. I can't control myself when I'm angry, Akira." He ran a hand down her thigh, hooking his fingers around her knee and pulling it up onto his hip, successfully spreading her legs and pushing up her skirt. Sasuke moved in, erection pressing against her through his pants and her underwear.

"Sa-Sasuke, you don't have to do this. Please…" Her voice was small and quavered, tears pooling in her eyes.

"Oh, but I do, Akira. You have to pay for what you've been doing to me. I have to teach you a lesson." Sasuke's other hand flitted over her breasts and stomach, slipping in between them and going for the button on his pants. "You'll pay for all of it."

"No!" Akira found her voice, pushing on his chest and screaming. "Gaara! Deidara! Help!"

"No one's coming, Akira-_Chan._" Sasuke laughed and Akira started crying as his member sprang forth.

"No!"

**I'd tell you guys don't worry, Akira-Chan isn't gonna get raped, but I honestly don't know yet, so you'll have to wait to find out.;]**


	3. ArtAndKnives

**Chapter three!:D **

**Enjoy!**

Akira whimpered and Sasuke smirked, hooking a finger under her underwear and pulling the thin fabric aside. Akira closed her eyes and bit her lip, waiting for it to just be over. Akira opened her eyes with a start as Sasuke was pulled away. His feet dangled about a foot off of the floor, Gaara's pale fingers curled around his throat expertly, constricting his breath. Gaara glared at Sasuke, murder in his jade eyes. Deidara stood next to him, flipping a switchblade in the air and catching it a few times, eyes never leaving Sasuke, cruel smile firmly planted on his lips.

"Little Sasuke, you've met Gaara Sabaku, ne?" Deidara laughed and ran a hand through his golden locks, blue eyes shining.

"Never-heard-of him." Sasuke chocked out as Gaara squeezed.

"I'm Akira-Chan's boyfriend." Gaara's voice quivered with rage. Akira blushed at the possessive tone his voice had taken on saying her name. "And if you ever lay another finger on her, I'll kill you."

"I think we should anyway. Blow him up like a perfect work of art." Deidara had a very twisted idea of art, as did Sasori, making them the perfect couple, although they would never admit that they were together.

"You cannot blow up my baby brother, Deidara." Itachi said calmly, seeming to materialize out of thin air beside Akira. Itachi took a step forward, hoodie falling open slightly to reveal a bit of the fishnet he wore underneath his shirt. Deidara pouted and put his knife away. Gaara set Sasuke down roughly, eyes never leaving the raven-haired boy. Itachi put a hand against Sasuke cheek and turned his head, looking at the marks left by Gaara's fingers. Itachi let his hand fall to his side and before Sasuke could say another word, Itachi had made a fist and sent it flying at his younger brother. Sasuke staggered, holding onto his cheek.

"What the hell, Itachi!" Sasuke said, standing up and looking like he was about to punch Itachi back.

"I told you to leave her alone. She's Kakuzu's little sister and if you keep messing with her, he'll kill you. He doesn't dick around when it comes to Akira. And if he doesn't get you, Gaara will probably do much worse than kill you. Leave her alone, Otouto." Itachi walked past Sasuke down the hall, arms crossed over his chest and head downcast as usual. Akira took a step forward and slipped her arm around Gaara's waist, his arm coming up to rest along her shoulders, taking comfort in his embrace. Sasuke glared at Akira before walking away after Itachi. Once he was gone, Akira broke down, crying into Gaara's chest as he held her and Deidara smoothed her hair.

"He wou-would've _raped_ me I-if you two had-hadn't come along. Thank you, Gaara-Kun, Deidara." Gaara's arms tightened around her, making her smile just slightly. She'd always imagined having a sweet boyfriend who would hold her like this. And to think, she hadn't taken her relationship with Gaara seriously. Had thought that he was only her bodyguard. "Gaara?"

"Yes, Akira-Chan?" He said softly, voice like velvet soothing her frazzled nerves.

"Would you take me home?" Gaara nodded. Akira hugged Deidara before wrapping her arm around Gaara's waist and walking off.

…

Sasori smiled down at Deidara, planting a light kiss on his forehead. The two were cuddled together on Sasori's bed, snuggling under the blankets shirtless. Deidara reached up and brushed some of Sasori's hair out of his face, and kissed him, trailing his tongue over Sasori's lip.

"Ready for more already?" Sasori asked, arms tightening around Deidara's waist and pulling him closer. Deidara smirked.

"You know that I can never get enough of you, ne." Deidara shifted into a sitting position, legs planted firmly on either side of Sasori's hips.

"Oh really?" Sasori tangled a hand in Deidara's hair, pulling him down for a rough kiss. Deidara rocked his hips slightly to tease Sasori, succeeding only in making himself more frustrated.

"Yes. Now take of your pants." Deidara smiled into the kiss and Sasori complied, sliding his pants down to his ankles and tossing them to the floor. Deidara followed suit and soon they were tangled in the sheets, noises muffled by the other's lips.

"Hey, Sasori, Deidara, Kakuzu said you two'd be-Oh my god!" Akira said, as she opened the door to Sasori's room.

"Akira!" Deidara said, moving quickly away, a red tint covering his cheeks and nose.

"Oh my." Akira giggled. "So, you're gonna try telling me you two aren't together then?" Deidara looked over to the window, his blush darkening. "I knew it. Hehe. Anyway, I needed your opinion on my art project. So, once you guys are clothed, come down and check it out." They heard her laugh as she closed the door and made her way back downstairs.

"Well, that was…awkward…" Sasori nodded before pulling Deidara back onto his lap. Deidara raised an eyebrow quizzically.

"She just said whenever we're clothed. For now, we're both still naked, and I don't plan on dressing until you're completely spent." Deidara chuckled and pressed his lips to Sasori's once more.

…

"Wow, Akira. I had no idea you could paint like this. He looks like the perfect puppet, still and frozen, but still twisted to the every whim of it's master." Sasori commented.

"The explosion looks wonderful, ne! You've almost got it perfectly, the beauty of it. Although it doesn't hold the same quality as a real explosion. Of course, a real explosion lasts only a moment and then it's gone. I wouldn't be surprised if this is around for a while though." Deidara hugged Akira and smiled proudly. Deidara had had a sort of fetish for explosions since he was little, always commenting on the beauty of it, the art of something that disappears once you get the chance to understand it's simple magnificence.

"Thank you. I was hoping you two would like it." Akira looked over her painting, proud of the outcome. "You have no idea how long it took me to talk Gaara-Kun into modeling for me though." Akira giggled at the thought.

The picture had come out simple, yet complicated. Gaara was standing, wearing nothing more than black pants with the knees torn out, strings tied to his wrists and ankles, it looked almost like they were trying to tear him apart. The background was a mass of colors, all mixing to form the explosion effect. Going from the bright hues of red orange to the darker gray and then black fading out into a smoky, light gray in the shape of a giant cloud surrounding Gaara. Akira was quite pleased with how it turned out. Deidara put a hand on her shoulder and whispered in her ear,

"So, did you ever get to see his ass?"

**Yes, Deidara is only worried about Gaara's **

**He's gonna ask that quite a few more times too.:P **


End file.
